1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a mask for photolithography, a method of manufacturing the mask, a method of manufacturing a substrate using the mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus having light weight and small size has been developed. A cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus has been used due to a performance and a competitive price. However the CRT display apparatus may be relatively large and lack portability. Therefore a display apparatus such as a plasma display apparatus, a liquid crystal display apparatus, and an organic light emitting display apparatus has been highly regarded due to small size, light weight, and low power-consumption.
As the resolution of the liquid crystal display apparatus increases, improved precision of pattering may also be increased. However, the precision of pattering is limited due to the resolution of a stepper or mask. Additionally, as the structure of the liquid crystal display apparatus becomes more complex, it may be difficult to form a precise pattern on a substrate having uneven thickness.